Koga Tensei
:This character is under reconstruction and this note will be removed once it is completed. Koga Tensei (天声古雅, Tensei Koga; literally "Classical Elegance, Heavenly Voice") is a well known Jōnin-level ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. After the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Koga was made the fourth Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He is the new title character of User:Ten Tailed Fox's fanon here on Naruto Fanon as well as the main character of Naruto Tensei. He is also an influential character in Naruto - Eigoukaiki, due to being the Nine-Tails' host. His goal is to become the future Hokage of his village. He is known by two monikers. In his village, he is known as Konoha's Silver-Haired Host (木の葉の戴白人柱力, Konoha no Taihaku Jinchūriki; literally, "Konoha's Gray-haired Jinchūriki"). To the rest of the world, he is known as the Silver Flash of Konoha (木の葉の銀色閃光, Konoha no Giniro Senkō) due to his proficiency with Space-Time ninjutsu being similar to the Fourth Hokage's, who was Konoha's Yellow Flash. Because of this similarity, he has sometimes been called the Second Coming of Konoha's Yellow Flash (再来木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Sairai Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) by Konoha's higher ups. Appearance Koga is average height for his age, being in physical top-form, with a rather emotionless face which reveals the nature of his personality. He is stated to look physically similar to Soonnim Kawahiru, with a few noticeable differences; such as height, eye color, and hair length. He has extremely long, light purple hair which reaches down to the back of his knees and purplish-blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless fishnet undershirt underneath a high-collar, purple vest which also has no sleeves. Around his hands and up his arms he wears black arm guards, and he also wears a rope that is tied at the middle of his chest, which wraps around both of his arms and his chest. On his waist, he wears a scarf with the symbol of the Tensei clan inscribed upon it. Lastly, he wears typical shinobi pants; long blue pants, with his weapons pouch on his left leg and the addition of ankle guards at the bottom. He also wears sandals that resemble Jiraiya's. Personality Koga, as a child, was usually very quiet and shy, rarely talking to anyone outside of his family and friends. As he grew older, Koga became more and more open to people around him, amassing a large group of friends who saw him through his young days as a ninja. As an adult, Koga is very calm, collected, and very preceptive, being able to remain clear of mind in even the midst of battle. He is respectful to his elders and to those with superior power and rank to himself. He does not find it respectful to a fellow comrade to delve into that person's personal flaws or secrets in front of other people, even if that person knows the person who's secrets are asked about. He is a very loving and emotional man, showing to love his wife, Minako, greatly and is willing to do anything for her, including break his and her clan's marriage rule to get married to her. In his life as a ninja, he is known to not waste a single movement; never doing anything without reason. He is very perceptive when it comes to analyzing techniques and battle situations. His shining personality trait is his determination and drive to never give up and to fight for his loved ones and his village to the death. One of his reasons for wanting to be a Hokage is because he loves his village and it's people very much, making him somewhat of a patriot. In his younger days, he was shown to be rather lazy when it came to strenuous work, a trait which has lessened, but still remains in his early adult days. He has always had an interest in gaining knowledge, and therefore loves to read. He is often seen reading a book when he has spare time. Subjects he likes to read about are Military Strategy, Jutsu Creation, and Auto-Biography, of which, his favorite is the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze's own autobiography which he wrote before his death during the battle with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Of his many values, his most noticeable is his love for his family and friends. He is willing to protect them with his life, and is on very good terms with them. He is shown to get concerned if his friends or family seem to be in pain or if they are going through a rough patch in life. He will often do things to try and make them laugh or smile in order to cheer them up. Their suffering has a negative effect on him, however. Koga has been shown to become physically ill, or emotionally withdrawn if one of his friends is suffering and he cannot help them. He is also optimistic about being a jinchūriki host, despite him hosting the Nine-Tails; believing that he can use the power of the Nine-Tails to further the power of his village and to better protect it's inhabitants, which include his loved ones. History Childhood Koga grew up in a middle-class shinobi clan in the Hidden Leaf Village during the reign of the Third Hokage. He was only around two years of age during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konoha. Both of his parents fought in the battle against the Nine-Tails, with his father losing his right leg, but otherwise both of them survived. When he turned four, he joined the Shinobi Academy at the same time as Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten, the members of Mighty Guy's team. By the time he graduated, at the age of eleven, he had perfect scores in ninjutsu and taijutsu, and an average score in genjutsu. He was put on a Genin team with a Jōnin instructor named Renge Yamato and his childhood friend, Harutomaru Senju. Renge made his students get jobs within the village, hoping to teach them not only ninjutsu during their time with him, but also patriotism for the village by getting to know it's people. Koga gets a job at a local daycare. Renge submitted his two student's names for the Chūnin exams on the prospect, not that they would advance their rank, but instead that they would become much stronger. In the first phase, a written test, the participating Genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Though the rest of the examinees realized this, Naruto did not to Koga's amusement, and struggled to answer the questions, which were far beyond his comprehension. Koga used his knowledge of the Shadow Clone Technique and the Transformation Technique to gain access to the proper information. Finally, there was the tenth question. With Naruto's speech on never giving up energizing the class and the willingness to face the unknown being the answer to the tenth question, Koga and Harutomaru passed on to the second phase. After the test, Koga silently congratulates Naruto on his bravery just as Anko Mitarashi enters to explain the next exam. For the second phase, Koga and Harutomaru are sent with the rest of the Chūnin hopefuls to the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's center before the phase ended. Koga and Harutomaru survived until the middle of the test, where they are confronted by Team Guy. Neji and Lee's advanced taijutsu, along with Neji's Byakugan and Tenten's mastery of weapons easily defeated the two, taking their scroll and disqualifying them. Nonetheless, Renge tells them both that he is proud of their efforts. Koga attends the finals of the Chūnin exams and cheers Naruto on and is increasingly impressed with his progress as he beats Neji, the one who had beaten Koga in the Forest of Death. He was also somewhat impressed with the improvement of Sasuke Uchiha when he fought Gaara in the final match. When Orochimaru, the Sound ninja, and the Sand ninja begin their attack on the Hidden Leaf, Koga takes off from the Chūnin Exams Finals area, heading directly for the daycare that he worked at. He then assists Iruka Umino and the other Chūnin Instructors of the Academy get the children and non-ninja civilians to safe houses spread all around the village. During this, he is attacked by one of Orochimaru's snake summons, but is saved by Jiraiya and Ibiki Morino, who have arrived to fight it. He then witnesses the battle between Naruto and Gaara, catching his first glimpse of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the One-Tailed Shukaku. When Naruto beats Gaara, Koga and Harutomaru join Renge and the other ninja of the village in driving off the ninja forces of Sunagakure and Otogakure. It is then that they learn that the Third Hokage has died in combat with Orochimaru and a few days later, the village hosts a funeral for their fallen leader. Koga finds out that his parents also have died in the battle against Orochimaru's forces and he goes into a great period of mourning, promising them to get stronger and to defeat people like Orochimaru. During the weeks and months that followed the invasion, Jiraiya and Naruto brought back Tsunade, who became the village's Fifth Hokage. The Akatsuki Scare also occurred, in which Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki came looking for Naruto, but was stopped by Jiraiya and Naruto. After Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke, after Orochimaru sent his Sound Four to retrieve him, Koga consoles Naruto and offers a hand in any future Sasuke-related missions. During the timeskip between Part I and II, Koga, Harutomaru, and most of the other Genin (save for Naruto and Sasuke) retake the Chūnin Exams and become Chūnin with Neji and Harutomaru both becoming Jōnin. After Kakashi leaves with Team 10 to fight off the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, Koga joins Naruto and Yamato in order to help Naruto perfect his Wind Release training. During this time, Koga learns of his own Wind affinity and also manages to learn Rasengan and Wind Release: Rasengan before Naruto takes off to be Kakashi's reinforcements. When Pain invades Konoha, Koga again rushes to the needs of the children at his place of work. There he is confronted by the Preta Path of Pain. Koga unleashes his Wind Release: Rasengan on the Preta Path, only to have his jutsu absorbed. Not understanding, Koga uses the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and charges each of them with Rasengan, utilizing his new technique, the Tensei Rasengan Barrage on the Preta Path. Proving another useless technique against the absorbing power of the Preta Path, Koga prepares to use another technique, hoping to finish the battle, but is stopped when the Animal Path summons the Asura Path and the other Paths of Pain outside the village to allow the Deva Path to use it's massive Shinra Tensei. Koga survives, as do the kids he was protecting, but Harutomaru does not. As he grieves, Koga witnesses the battle between Sage Naruto and Pain, as well as Naruto's Nine-Tails transformation. It is at that moment that Koga vows to get as strong as Naruto. He is greatly relieved when a redeemed Nagato uses Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive Harutomaru and cheers upon the return of Naruto to the destroyed village. While the other Kage go to the Kage Summit, the Seijin Order is formed, and joins with the Shinobi Alliance after Madara Uchiha declares war. Koga joins the Order at this time and his promoted to Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village. His quick mastery of nature chakra and of senjutsu within the Order makes him become a graduate much faster than most other shinobi in the Order. He then takes on his own student, Kare Warai, preparing him for the fighting in the war. At some point during the war, Koga teamed up with Kai Saizu, the Fifth Raikage. The two became close, however, when Koga left for the Seijin Order, it strained their relationship; putting Kai in a constant state of worry for Koga.Embarking: The Winds of New Beginnings Blow Also sometime during the war, he fell in love with Minako Hyūga and the two became close. After the war's final battle, it was revealed that Naruto had been fatally wounded and so the village began preparations to find a new host for the Nine-Tailed Fox. Tsunade, who was Hokage at the time, ordered Shizune to bring Koga to the hospital where Naruto was dying. Shen then told a confused Koga what he was there for. Horrified, Koga asked what would happen to Naruto, which seemed to hurt the other spectators present; such as Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato. Tsunade then explained that even if the Nine-Tails wasn't transfered, Naruto would die from his wounds. Still reluctant, Koga began to refuse, however, Naruto had been listening the entire time and thanked Koga for believing in him. Koga asked Naruto about his dream to be Hokage, to which Naruto responded that Koga would have to become Hokage for him, giving him one last smile before Kakashi and Tsunade began the sealing ritual, thus making Koga the new host of the Nine-Tails.Destructive Ambition: Maikun Yatsumaru vs Koga Tensei, Becoming the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki A few years after this event, when Koga was eighteen, he became married to the Hyūga clan heiress, Minako, whom he had fallen in love with during the early days of the war. The reason for their early marriage was due to the Hyūga and Tensei traditions to have the successor the the clan's leadership marry young. Abilities Even without the Nine-Tails' added power, Koga has an immense amount of chakra at his disposal. With the Nine-Tails added on top of this, he possesses a gargantuan amount of chakra. Unlike most ninja, who focus solely on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu, Koga has diversified his efforts. He is almost equally proficient in ninjutsu and taijutsu, though his skill in genjutsu is very lacking and poor. One thing Koga has a habit of doing is mimicking Naruto's style of attack, such as using numerous Shadow Clones in his strategy; be it Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Koga is a master of the basic ninja techniques, such as the regular Clone Technique or the Substitution Technique to the point where he can use them effectively in combat against ninja who would otherwise see through such Academy-level tricks. While a boy of few words, Koga has shown himself to be an intuitive person. He is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between himself and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in the training to control his Tailed Beast, he noted how similar the two of them were, especially in terms of chakra signatures once he began to overwhelm the demon fox and control it's chakra. His keen intellect and intuition is later seen in the initial fight with the samurai, being able to see through his opponent's cold demeanor and identify thier concern for their own way of life. He was also able to sense a small wavering in Seireitou's own overbearing chakra after the arrival of Shiori Miyamoto concerned him. While he is only a teenager and later became a Jinchūriki during the initial days after the Fourth War ended, Koga has shown himself to be a highly resilient kid, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding techniques and withstand an assault from the large scale Shinra Tensei unleashed by Pain when he attacked the village, this why he was only seven years old (albeit he was saved by Konohamaru). After learning the basics of his Jinchūriki powers, Koga's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal ninja. It has stated that a ninja's life force is their chakra. As such, Koga is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most ninja. Junsui himself once stated that Koga was a monster in this regard. Jinchūriki Transformations As the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, both Koga's mind and body are occasionally influenced by it. It is unknown whether Koga suffered the same issues as Naruto did with the Nine-Tails, because soon after it was sealed within him, he was whisked off to the Falls of Truth to learn to control it. It is assumed that, like Naruto once did, he has separated the Nine-Tails' chakra from it's will, thus gaining control over it's chakra completely. His control over his Jinchūriki forms are notable, but none such more than the initial Jinchūriki state. He compares his usage of the initial form to Naruto's use of Sage Mode; using it to greatly argument his physical strength as well as allowing him access to his larger jutsu such as his stronger Rasengan variants and his more powerful Wind Release techniques. Because of the unusually large amount of chakra that the Nine-Tails gives Koga, he is more suited for jutsu that consumes more chakra than other ninja of his rank or even higher rank than him. Also, due to his control of the Nine-Tails after his training in the Falls of Truth, he has access to all of the Version 1 and Version 2 of it's tailed transformations as well as being able to transform into the Nine-Tails itself, all while retaining control of himself. Also, unlike other Tailed Beasts' chakra, the Nine-Tails' chakra offers Koga's body healing, even to otherwise fatal wounds. Despite all of these advantages, use of the Nine-Tails chakra, even when under complete control over it, has it's disadvantages. After separating the Nine-Tails chakra from it's will, it's large chakra technically became Koga's, meaning whenever he accesses any form above the initial Jinchūriki transformation he eats up a large amount of chakra. The more tails and power he uses, the more chakra that is consumed. Furthermore, a full transformation into the Nine-Tails greatly fatigues him upon returning to his normal form, making it almost impossible for him to fight seriously afterwards. Entering Version 2 damages the cells in his body, though not to the extent of an uncontrolled transformation. Taijutsu and Physical Strength As the student of the leader of the Jōnin Council, he is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the Konoha Academy at a young age. He is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant out of all of the current Chūnin, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against his mentor, Junsui who is a Jōnin. He can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless he allows it. Even while unarmed, Koga possesses a remarkable amount of strength, being capable of destroying large objects with a single punch. Koga is strong enough to break a large water pipe in two and swing it like a bat. He was even able to battle a very large wolf-summon with his bare fists, a remarkable feat. His strength is further enhanced with his use of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, allowing him to take on those bigger them himself with relative ease as a single punch was shown able to knock the same giant wolf-summon down with this power. His strength also becomes great enough to block incoming attacks and techniques from Jōnin-level Shinigami. Even though he has tremendous prowess with taijutsu, he has one fatal flaw; he has sluggish movements, that prevent him from hitting extremely fast opponents. This is somewhat relieved when he uses the Nine-Tails' chakra, but not too much. To compensate for this, he uses Shadow Clones to distract his opponents until he gets close enough to strike, though even this proves somewhat unreliable. Rasengan .]] After watching Naruto's battle with Pain, Koga's favorite jutsu became the Rasengan. Following Naruto's death several years later, Koga vowed to learn and master the Rasengan to honor his fallen hero. Unlike Naruto, Koga has enough control over his chakra to form Rasengan with only one hand. Like Naruto, he has many variants to the normal Rasengan, most of which involve him using his Nine-Tails chakra to use bigger and stronger versions. While in his normal form, he can use two Rasengan; the regular and Ōdama Rasengan. Like his regular Rasengan, Koga can form Ōdama Rasengan with one hand and can use it for devastating effects. When in his Nine-Tails form, he can use Rasengan that are many times his own size as well as combining it with his Shadow Clones to do a multiple Rasengan barrage. He can also combine it with his Wind Release for far more devastating results. He also has access to Naruto's Rasenshuriken technique, though it is significantly weaker than Naruto's version. For one, his is much smaller and, despite having the ability to throw it, he cannot control the trajectory of the jutsu very well, making it's path somewhat unpredictable. After activating his clan's kekkei genkai he gave up use of his Rasengan and all of it's variants, in accordance with the kekkei genkai's rules, in order to awaken it. Therefore, he can no longer use it. Nature Transformation While training to control the Nine-Tails, Koga learned of his affinity for Wind Release jutsu. While he prefers to stick to his Nine-Tails powers or using his taijutsu or Rasengan, he has proven skilled in the basics of using Wind Release techniques. He can effectively combine it with Rasengan to form more powerful techniques. Swordsman Koga Tensei was trained by Junsui Kirei in the arts of swordsmanship. Through him, Koga inherited a rich tradition of swordsman training. Koga's style features elements of many different swordsmanship styles, making him outstandingly talented, even at his young age. Koga is well versed in the classic swordsmanship combat styles, like Otsu (落つ, To smash) which was invented by the late Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, back when he founded Shinobi Academy. Otsu is an aggressive style that focuses on physical strength and sweeping strokes, taking the defensive principles of standard sword-fighting, the style practiced by regular swordsman, and converting them to offensive moves. With Koga's exceptionally high concentration of chakra and personal skill, he has learned and applied Otsu much more quickly and effectively than any other Chūnin in the village. Plot Nine-Tails Emergence arc Koga first appears while dashing through a forest on his way back from a Seijin Council meeting, to tell the Hokage about the Fire Daimyo's betrayal. He is hindered, instead, by the arrival of Maikun Yatsumaru who want's the Nine-Tails for himself. Koga remarks that he isn't surprised by Maikun's goals because to him, the whole shinobi world had gone "Tailed Beast crazy" with the arrival of the Fire Daimyo's False Tailed Beasts. Koga begins his attack with Super Rasengan which slams into the Yatsumaru and sends him flying, though it doesn't seem to do much damage, causing Koga to become concerned. He then tries his Shadow Clone Technique to use Tensei Rasengan Barrage against Maikun, which also yields no damage. Maikun seems only annoyed by his efforts at this point, so Koga goes into Sage Mode and attacks with Frog Kata. This time he is successful, landing every blow dead on, even causing Maikun to spit up blood. Teh Koga that attacked was then revealed to be a shadow clone, and the real Koga launches Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken at Maikun, which is then blocked. Koga then reveals that he has figured out his opponent's power; the Yatsumaru clan has tougher skin than normal. Knowing this, Koga tries to use a combo attack; he throws two smoke bombs and disguises one of his clones as a Rasenshuriken, throwing it from under the cover of smoke. The clone then transformed back as it reached Maikun, tackling him. From above, the real Koga used his final Rasenshuriken which doesn't do much against the full scale version of the Yatsumaru kekkei genkai. Koga, now out of Sage Mode, taps into his Nine-Tails power and enters the Three-Tailed state and attacks. Maikun dodges and tries to use a Lightning Release attack, only to have it countered by Koga's Wind Release nature. Maikun then begins preparing a dark orb of chakra while Koga taunts him by placing his hand on his seal.Destructive Ambition: Maikun Yatsumaru vs Koga Tensei Relationships Overtime, Koga has developed many bonds with shinobi and citizens all over Konohagakure and the ninja world. Harutomaru Harutomaru is Koga's best friend and most fierce rival. The two have been friends ever since they were very young, and seem to have a very close relationship. Harutomaru is constantly pushing Koga to his limits, to help him always stay in top form and to keep him strong. Ū Koga met Ū when the boy was a few years younger. Ū had been abandoned as a young child by his parents during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and after being rescued by Konoha shinobi, fell into an orphanage in Konohagakure. Eventually Koga found him and took him under his wing as both a Genin student and as his Seijin Apprentice. The two have become very close, with Koga considering himself Ū's guardian. Kai He and Kai seem to have known each other from the past, though it has only been elaborated vaguely upon as of yet. Minako Hyūga Koga met Minako Hyūga in the village they both lived in, Konohagakure, where she was by no means a commoner; being the heiress of Hyūga clan. After parting ways after the first battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi war, she continually thought of him and him of her, and his fascination grew for his bold and beautiful friend, who was one years his senior. They met again towards the middle of the war, and their fascination blossomed into love. After a hair-raising series of adventures together, he began to return her growing affections, and the two married several years after the war ended. Although they saw each other rarely during the beginning days of the Fifth Great Shinobi War, Koga is deeply in love with her and has vowed to protect Minako with his life. Creation and conception This character is my replacement for my former main character Riyan Uchiha. I was truly unhappy with him, in that he was a little too powerful and I didn't want him to be like that, but could never stay consistent to the design I had for him in my head when I took things away, so I created this guy to completely take over for him. Trivia * Koga directly quotes Yoda, from the Star Wars franchise, in a fight with Kai Saizu saying, "If so powerful you are, why leave?" when Kai tries to go after Ū. Quotes * ""Most people think about age and experience in terms of years, but it's really only moments that define us. We stay mostly the same and then grow up suddenly, at the turning points." * (To Kai Saizu about Ū and his brother) "I accepted my pain and threw it behind me. This kid is right in front of me. He needs me and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him and then...when I become strong enough, I'm going to save my brother too." * (To Kai) "If so powerful you are, why leave?" References Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Konohagakure